


of course i noticed

by tomkitty



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: Richie finally gets his career back on track but he can't help but notice Eddie isn't the happiest with it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	of course i noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the It Fandom Exchange on tumblr.

It had been months since the events of Derry and he, Eddie Kaspbrak, had somehow found himself moving in with Richie Tozier. After his divorce with Myra, he let her keep the house, he didn’t want to live there anymore, not after everything, Richie insisted on being roommates with him. Unable to resist Richie’s whims, even now, he agreed and they got a place together. Nothing big, just a simple apartment near the office that Eddie worked at in New York City and it somehow worked out. 

Eddie had been nervous at first about sharing a place with Richie Tozier, stand up comedian, all around goofball, and if Eddie was really, truly being honest with himself, the boy he stupidly had a crush on as a kid and still had a crush on now, of all people but soon enough they fell into a routine. Eddie should have realized how easy it would have been, he had practically lived at the Tozier’s whenever he was able to get away from his mom after all and Richie had been sneaking into his room since they were kids so sharing a sleeping space with him wouldn’t have been too unfamiliar.

It was a fairly easy routine. Eddie would get up, workout, shower, get ready for work, and normally by the time he made it to the kitchen, Richie would be there either cooking breakfast or would already have breakfast ready for them to share. He even would make Eddie’s coffee, exactly how he would like it. Eddie would then leave for work, leaving Richie at their apartment where he was working on getting his career back together, and by the time he came home, working a 9-5 job had its perks, Richie either had dinner waiting for him or he would insist on going out to eat or ordering takeout because of some craving he was having. Insisting that he needed some super specific food in order to get the creative juices flowing or some such ridiculous claim that would cause Eddie to roll his eyes but smile fondly simultaneously. Even after all these years Richie’s ridiculousness would never fail to make him laugh.

It was nice. It was comfortable. It was everything Eddie had ever wanted as a kid. Sharing space with someone who understood him and that he could have a good time with. Being with someone who could anticipate his needs and fulfill them while he in turn would be able to love and care for them without them getting tired of him. It came as a surprise to literally no one, least of all them, when they began dating. It felt so natural, as if it was always meant to be, and who knows, maybe it was.

So it was the two of them. Eddie and Richie. Richie and Eddie. They had their routine and they were happy. And then, then the routine changed. Richie was set to start performing shows again. He was a famous comedian after all, Eddie knew it was bound to happen one day, Richie had been updating him on the status of his career after all. The new manager he hired, how he started writing his own material, his coming out, all of it. 

The day Richie told him he was set to start touring again was a day spent celebrating. It wasn’t big, just a few cities to help restart his career but Eddie couldn’t have been for proud. Eddie was the perfect, supportive boyfriend who wanted to see the love of his life succeed in his career. He helped calm Richie’s nerves and refused to let him back out of this.

It was a short tour, just to get Richie back out there again and see how people responded to his new material, but Richie still had that fear. Fear of people hearing his material and not liking it. 

“Impossible.” Eddie had told him the night of his first show. “They’re going to love you.”

And he had been right. Richie needn’t have been worried. People loved his new stuff and he was even more popular than he had been before, gaining new fans overnight thanks to videos that people posted of his set. He was even trending on twitter.

But as the month-long tour went on, with Richie being away Eddie grew more and more upset. Oh, he hadn’t shown it of course. He was a grown man, he could handle being away from his boyfriend for a month. They still talked every day, Richie sending him little texts throughout the day and the facetime call they would have before one of them, usually Richie seeing as how he was the one in an earlier time zone, would go to bed, but it wasn’t the same as Richie being there. Eddie didn’t want to admit it, but with just him in the apartment, with no one physically around for him to take care of, he was lonely.

The day Richie came home was one of the best days in Eddie’s opinion. He took off work and just spent the whole day curled up in bed with Richie. But when Richie shared that, because of the positive reaction to him, his manager was already planning another tour, Eddie couldn’t help but pout, just a little, though he quickly covered it up and smiled proudly at Richie, kissing him quite thoroughly in celebration.

A few days later Richie had dragged Eddie into the car to take him on a date. When Eddie had asked where they were going Richie had just responded with ‘it’s a surprise’ and kept driving. Eddie had been slightly suspicious when they ended up at a shopping center and then thoroughly not impressed when Richie stopped in front of a pet store.

Now Eddie understood why Richie was acting strangely all morning. 

“You want to what?” Eddie asked.

“Buy a pet.”

“Why?”

“Aw, come on Eddie! Don’t you think it would be fun?”

Eddie couldn’t help but stare at Richie, unsure at what the man was thinking.

“No, because when you have to go on tours for your shows, who’s going to be stuck taking care of the pet? Me.”

“Which is why,” Richie said wrapping his arm around Eddie and leading him into the store, “We’re going to pick a pet out together. Something we’ll both love!”

Richie stepped in front of Eddie and looked at him seriously. “Look, I couldn’t help but notice you didn’t seem as thrilled when I mentioned I was going to be going on another, slightly longer tour.”

Eddie tried to protest but Richie just shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. I know that you were getting lonely while I’m away.” At Eddie’s shocked expression Richie just smiled. “Of course I noticed, I notice everything about you, but anyway I thought, y’know, a pet could help with that.”

“You want to get a pet for me?” Eddie asked.

“For us, but, yeah. For you.” Richie reached behind his head and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly thinking this might not have been a good idea. Maybe he should have discussed it with Eddie first? Before dragging them all the way out to the pet store?

Eddie grabbed Richie by his shirt and pulled him close, quickly kissing and smiling up at him. “I love you.”

Richie just smiled dopily at Eddie in return. No matter how many times Eddie kissed him, and they have done a lot of kissing, and then some, after they finally got together, it always managed to short circuit his brain and make him positively melt inside. 

Eddie of course, knew this and took great pleasure in knowing how much Richie adored him. He always took the time to kiss Richie whenever he could.

They made their way through the pet store, Eddie becoming more excited as he looked at all the animals. But the one that made him stop in absolute wonder and awe was a snake.

“That’s a ball python,” Eddie said, reaching up to touch the glass. He had always been fascinated with snakes. It was one of those animals that his mom has deemed too dangerous, so of course he became obsessed with learning as much as he could about them.

“You can tell?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded. “My roommate in college had one. I helped care for it and it was a lot of fun.”

Richie didn’t miss the way Eddie stared at the snake. Not to mention he knew all about Eddie’s love for them. “What should we name it?” Richie asked.

“What?” Eddie whipped around to look at Richie in surprise.

“Well, if we get the snake we’re going to have to name it. We can’t just go around calling it snake.”

“Really? You’d really be okay with us getting a snake?” Eddie asked, sceptical.

“Snakes are fucking awesome and can you imagine the look on everyone’s faces when they realize we got a snake?” Richie smiled at Eddie fondly. “Plus, if getting a snake would really make you this happy? Of course I’m going to agree.”

“Thanks Rich,” Eddie said, kissing his boyfriend again. “You’re the best.”

Richie just smiled that dopey smile at him, exactly as Eddie expected him too.


End file.
